1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and particularly to a cable connector assembly having grounding latches and grounding bars for connecting to a grounded panel mounting a mating connector on an electronic apparatus, thereby reducing EMI interference at the connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, cable connectors are used to connect an electronic apparatus such as a personal computer to a peripheral device, such as a printer. The cable connectors are typically shielded by conductive shells to protect the electronic signals transmitted therethrough from external electromagnetic interference (EMI). The conductive shells must be grounded to a reference potential, to discharge static charge accumulated thereon and to effect the EMI protection. The conductive shells of the conventional cable connectors do not have sufficient grounding contact points to reliably connect them to a reference grounding potential, and so static charge cannot be reliably dissipated and the EMI protection is not as effective as it should be. Furthermore, a conventional cable connector does not have a device which can function both as a grounding path and as a mechanical latching means for securing the cable connector to an electronic apparatus. Therefore, an improved cable connector assembly which solves the above-mentioned problems of the prior art is desired.
A first object of the present invention is to provide a cable connector assembly having grounding latches and grounding bars for connecting to a grounded panel of a mating electronic apparatus, thereby reducing the EMI interference on the cable connector assembly;
A second object of the present invention is to provide a cable connector assembly having conductive latches which not only ground the cable connector to a reference potential but also mechanically secure the cable connector to a mating electronic apparatus;
A third object of the present invention is to provide a cable connector assembly having one or more grounding bars for grounding the cable connector to a reference potential. Each grounding bar is formed with a pair of spring fingers. When the cable connector assembly is mated to a connector mounted on the grounded panel of the electronic apparatus, the fingers press against the panel to establish not only a firm mounting of the connector assembly to the panel but also a reliable grounding path between the grounding bar and the panel.
To fulfill the above objects, a cable connector assembly includes a pair of USB connectors, a cable end connecting to the pair of USB connectors, a pair of conductive latches positioned at either side of the USB connectors, a cover enclosing the USB connectors, and grounding bars positioned on an outer surface of the cover. Each latch is V-shaped and has a first arm electrically engaging with a shrouded shell of the corresponding USB connector, and a second arm extending out from the cover to electrically and mechanically engage with a grounded panel of an electronic apparatus with which the cable connector mates. Each grounding bar has a base portion located on the cover and a pair of conductive tabs extending from the base portion into the cover and electrically engaging with the shrouded shells of the pair of USB connectors. The base portion of each grounding bar forms a pair of spring fingers extending forwardly therefrom. When the cable connector is mated with the electronic apparatus, the pair of latches engage with the grounded panel of the electronic apparatus and free ends of the spring fingers of the grounding bar press against the panel, thereby establishing electrical connection between the shrouded shells of the USB connectors and the grounded panel of the electronic apparatus.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.